Belltower Associates
See also: Belltower Associates Belltower Associates, also known as the Belltower Group, is an umbrella group of private military contractors who provide a maximum spectrum private military/security solution in the year 2027. The company was founded by Roger St. John-Ffolkes, a British Army officer. The company was incorporated in 2037 beginning life as a security consultant and close protection agency. By 2067, it is a registered United Nations contractor, offering specialist security and risk management solutions to counter extreme threats, along with exfiltration, K&R, threat neutrality operations and quick react symphonic defenses. Following the Worldwide War against Atlas, which saw the previous leader is private security, the Atlas Corporation disbanded, Belltower filled the vacuum of the need for private security and set a new and highly regarded standard for the business. Belltower, with several sub-divisions, grew considerably in just a few years and became the world's largest private security company. Activities In 2059, Belltower started their augmentation program named Plan Infinity. Under the terms of this plan Belltower offers their soldiers immediate augmentation while deferring payment for as long as they remain active employees of Belltower. Despite critics' claims that this amounts to little more than indentured servitude, the program is a great success and is adopted as standard procedure. In addition to the augmentation program, Belltower uses several sprinkling ways to recruit personnel; from taking advantage of national military cutbacks; to standard recruitment drives; to recruiting the foot-soldiers of defeated adversaries. Belltower ranks include personnel from both national militaries, police forces and criminal groups. Sir Roger St. John-Ffolkes officially stepped down as CEO in 2064, giving joint control of the company to his sons Luther and Andrew; in reality, he had served only as a figurehead in this post for the last decade. Their headquarters in the United Kingdom is a skyscraper with all the capabilities of a military base and situated in the London Sink. Other key facilities include a maritime base on the US Gulf Coast, a training facility in Bangalore, India, and the black site Rifleman Bank Station in the South China Sea. As of 2067 the company has offices in: Afghanistan, Bahrain, China, Iraq, Kenya, India, Panama, Australia, and United States with a group of soldiers deployed in Hengsha and Panama City. Rebranding into Tarvos Security Services By 2029, Belltower Associates had declared bankruptcy, partly due to the Aug Incident, which resulted in significant losses of Belltower's Spec Ops units, and partly due to the Juggernaut Collective, who leaked information on the Rifleman Bank Station's activities to the public in 2028. Belltower had to sell off a majority of its military assets, some of them sold secretly. Notably, what was left of Belltower's Spec Ops division was sold to an undisclosed buyer. Belltower also did not report a number of its Spec Ops units who went AWOL. Belltower fired all of its augmented forces, with the rare exception for those who only had life saving/non-military augmentations. Some ex-Belltower operatives became arms dealers; others became mercenaries of other organizations. What's left of the company then re-brands into Tarvos Security Services. Category:Deus Ex Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Corporations Category:Private Military Companies